Paging Doctor Torres
by Sydneypress
Summary: One-shot pure smut. Callie gets paged to one of the side rooms and is surprised by Arizona. I don't own these characters, just having fun with them.


**Hi there. This is pure smut. As ever I own nothing. These chracaters are not mine yada yada. Enjoy...**

My day had been pretty crappy so far and I seriously needed a caffeine fix. I am making my way towards the coffee cart as I feel the insistent vibration against my hip and as I look down at my pager I immediately see that Arizona is paging me to one of the side rooms. I run, worried for her, concerned that something has happened. As I rush through the door I see her standing there, all appears to be ok but something seems to be off. I can't quite place my finger on it. She looks at me and smiles. A real smile. It is one of the first proper smiles I have seen her do in a long time. Her cute dimples pop and her eyes shine bright blue. I feel the butterflies in the centre of my chest and that warmth and ache that spreads throughout my body. I press my legs together hoping that the pressure will abate the longing that I have almost come to expect over the last eight months. I still want my wife. I am still sooo deeply attracted to her. She still makes me want to throw her onto the nearest surface and feast on her until I am sated. Not that I ever am with Arizona. She is smoking hot and I pulse at just the thought of her. My mind drifts until I am suddenly brought back to reality.

"Calliope!"

"Arizona, you paged me, what?"

I don't get to finish my sentence. Somehow she shuts the door and pushes me up against it in one fluid motion. She locks the door as her lips devour mine. Her kiss is hungry, sloppy, forceful, her tongue invades my mouth and her teeth nip at my lip; it causes a white hot flash of lust to erupt throughout my body and to flood my panties with the surge of my arousal.

I laugh nervously. This may take my sexual frustration to whole new realms.

"What are you doing?"

Her hot wet mouth finds its way to my ear as her tongue swirls my earlobe. She knows what that does to me. Her voice is soft and sultry, the aural resonance firing every one of my synapses at once.

"What does it feel like Calliope? It hasn't been that long."

Her fingers work the button and zipper of my pants as she pushes them down, the material pools at my ankles as she moves her attention to my panties. She slowly runs her finger the length of my slit and my head bangs against the door from the more than welcome contact.

"Fuck Arizona!"

She looks at me, the hue of her eyes darkened with lust.

"Oh I intend to."

I can't remember the last time I saw my wife so sexual, so predatory. It is hot as hell and I think I might combust if she touches me, or if she doesn't. Either way I am evidently on the menu.

"Someone might come in."

"I've locked the door."

Her fingers circle my clitoris as she touches the remaining barrier causing it to become more soaked, failing to absorb the physical signs of what my wife does to me. She rips them, rips them off me then giggles.

"Oops."

"Oh God Arizona, please."

Her lips find my pulse point as her teeth graze the skin. She sucks hard enough to get my attention but not too firmly to mark me. And then it happens. She thrusts two fingers inside me. Deeply. I don't know what has gotten into her since she got her new prosthetic but my God, I like it.

"Oh fuck Arizona, yes, right there."

She pumps her fingers in and out building her rhythm as my hips buck. Then she stops. I mourn the absence of her touch and the hard dominating motion. I feel the gentlest of touches to my clit and I think I am going to come right then. Hey it's been a while and she is that good! She looks into my eyes as she can see my orgasm starting to build. She stops holding my gaze, observing my flushed chest and erratic breathing. I calm, it passes. She kisses me tenderly then two oh God three fingers back inside me so deep and firm and so fucking good. She places her thumb against my swollen nub as our tempo becomes more frenetic, building to the crescendo of my favourite tune.

"Let go Callie, I've got you. I've always got you."

The combination of her sweet words, the swipe of her thumb and the insistent thrusting of her hand drives me plummeting over the edge, tumbling, flailing over the precipice. I shout, I moan, the sound is incoherent.

"Unnnhhhhhhh. Oh God. Oh fuck. Jesus Arizona."

She kisses me, looking incredibly pleased with herself. She brings her fingers up to her mouth and sucks on them, moaning as she tastes me on each of her digits.

"Mmm, I will enjoy tasting that again when we get home."

From drought to flood. She is going to kill me. Has anyone ever died from too much sex? I might, but hell I'll go with the goofiest smile on my face.

She leans down and pulls up my pants and unlocks the door.

"Thank you Doctor Torres, that will be all."

She winks at me as she she goes to walk out of the door. I gently grab her arm and whisper to her.

"Arizona, where are my panties?"

She smirks and puts her hand into her pocket and shows me the black lace material I had been wearing earlier.

"Finders keepers."

I watch as she giggles and skips off leaving me to come back down to earth, realising that my need for caffeine has dissipated and that suddenly my day just got a hell of a lot better.

**Well? A review would make my day :-)**


End file.
